Fire Emblem: The New Professor
by StartersoverLegends
Summary: Byleth's first trip to Garreg Mach monastery had been full of surprises, and none were larger than when the Archbishop recruited him to be a professor at the Officer's Academy there. What's more, she decided to put him in charge of a brand new class: the Green Wyverns. The only problem is that he must recruit all his own students from the other classes... But how? Harem fic.


**Hey there! If you aren't familiar with my work, then welcome! I'm StartersoverLegends and I've been writing on this site for a fair few years. For those of you who have read my other stories, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist starting this new fic, but rest assured, I still fully plan on finishing Another Side, Origins, and A Champion's Favor. I just couldn't pass up the chance to write for this incredible universe.**

**Some quick notes; this story will more or less follow the general storyline of Three Houses, but with an emphasis on Byleth building a class of his own rather than joining a preexisting one. As I mentioned in the description, this will be a harem fic. I totally understand that this sort of pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, though I find situations like these a lot of fun to write out.**

**That's about it! Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of The New Professor!**

* * *

Byleth's blue eyes drifted down the page at a steady pace, only occasionally pausing for him to work out a particularly tricky term that had been embedded in the wall of text. Reading itself wasn't new to him, as Jeralt had always encouraged him to pursue knowledge through whatever means possible, though advanced magic theory always had this knack for tossing foreign or ancient language into its contents...

His brow furrowed, if only slightly. Spell names like _Sagittae_ or _Thoron_ made for a difficult time remembering everything- a truth that was reinforced by the fact that Byleth wasn't able to use any magic. Not then, anyway; though he had always thought that offensive magic could be a handy trick in a pinch, he preferred relying on his blade to get him through battles.

His difficulty in remembering things like tomes and incantations was exactly why he was putting the effort into studying these subjects while he could. He only had so much time, after all, before he would be expected to relay this information to students… _His_ students.

The words fell out of focus on the page as he lost himself in thought. Just this morning he had been contently carrying out his life the only way he knew how, traveling the country doing mercenary work with his father. They were heading north across Fodlan, to Kingdom territory, when they were approached by three strangers and asked to help fight off some bandits. Byleth had thought the color coordination of their outfits odd; one wore a magnificent blue, another a striking yellow, and the third a deep red- though, looking back now, maybe he should have recognized the trio as royalty sooner. Their dignified postures and proper way of speech weren't exactly common practice in the countryside.

At the behest of the three- who were notably young, most likely in their late teens or early twenties- Byleth and his father disposed of the bandits. It was soon after that the Knights of Seiros had arrived, and their flamboyant leader, a boisterous Alois, recognized Jeralt as none other than _his_ previous captain. This revelation had come as a surprise, as Jeralt very seldom spoke of his past before becoming a mercenary, though he didn't seem to shy away from the truth once confronted with it. He hardly needed any persuading from Alois before agreeing to accompany the Knights back to Garreg Mach Monastery, their base of operations, muttering to Byleth along the way about this visit being "inevitable".

During the journey, the three strangers explained to Byleth that the Monastery was the capital for the Church of Seiros, and also boasted the best Officer's Academy in all of Fodlan. They all happened to be students there; the leaders of their respective classes, in fact, as it seemed that the student body was divided into three groups based on their region of origin.

The visit to Garreg Mach had been spontaneous, sure, though it couldn't compare to the next card up fate's sleeve. Shortly after being ushered in through the magnificent front gates, Jeralt's group parted ways with the students and were taken to the foot of a towering stone cathedral, where a strange woman was watching over them from a balcony on the next floor.

She was incredibly beautiful, with fair skin and silky mint green hair- the same shade of green that painted her irides. Byleth was curious about the odd color, but that detail was far overshadowed by the intricate golden headdress she wore, lilies perched at either of its sides, as well as her flowing black cape and white robes.

Jeralt had paused and grunted ambiguously at the sight of her. "Rhea's here."

"Rhea?"

"Mm-hm. The archbishop here at Garreg Mach… Be careful around her."

As if she had heard him, Rhea turned from the balcony with a ghost of a smile on her face. Not long after, she had pulled Jeralt and Byleth into a private chamber to speak with them. The only other person permitted to join in was a man named Seteth, who announced himself as Rhea's advisor. He also had green hair and eyes, though they were much deeper than Rhea's. The other stark difference between the two was in their attitudes, as Rhea came across as warm and inviting. Seteth, on the other hand, didn't keep his distrust of the two newcomers a secret.

It was during this conversation that Byleth learned a bit more about Jeralt's past. It seemed that he had not only been the captain of Alois' group, but the whole of the Holy Knights of Seiros. Rhea seemed keen on reenlisting him into her service, though not in the way that either of the mercenaries had expected.

"Let me guess," Jeralt had interjected at one point, "You want me to rejoin the Knights. Is that it?"

Rhea shook her head. "As much as I would welcome your presence there as well, I have a different idea in mind. We currently have many gifted knights protecting Garreg Mach and its inhabitants, and as Fodlan has been blessed with peace under the Goddess's benevolent gaze, I fear your talents as a fighter would go unused amid the Knights of Seiros."

He scratched his head. "Okay, then. What else would you have me do?"

Her eyes lightened as she smiled at him. "It would seem we're in need of a professor for our dear Officer's Academy, someone who will guide the students in both mind and strength. I can think of no other more suited to the task of training them than you."

Jeralt seemed taken aback. "A professor? Me?"

"Certainly," Seteth piped in. "The abnormality of your disappearance from the Church aside, tales of your strength and leadership are not uncommon amongst the Knights, even today. I would encourage the Archbishop to consider enlisting you more cautiously, though it would seem she's already decided on you for the position."

"I… See." Jeralt sighed and shifted a glance in Byleth's direction. "Sorry to drag you along for this, kid. I can hardly turn down a request from the Church of Seiros… Maybe you can handle that job in Kingdom territory yourself."

"Please wait," Rhea's eyes also trailed to Byleth, her smile unwavering. "I believe the Goddess has a purpose for you here as well. One that may prove far more… _Enriching_ than your current work."

Jeralt's eyes narrowed a bit while Seteth turned a surprised expression on the archbishop. "Rhea-"

"Please, Seteth, let me explain." She folded her hands together in front of her. "While it is true that our Officer's Academy traditionally only has three classes, I've come to realize that a fourth may be in order."

"A fourth?" Byleth echoed.

She nodded. "Yes… We currently have classes representing the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Leicester Alliance, and the Adrestian Empire. As such, I thought it only right that we form a new class that expresses loyalty to the thread that unites all of Fodlan: this very Church."

Seteth stroked his chin while his eyes lowered with thought. "A class that represents the Church of Seiros? Is such a thing really necessary?"

She nodded once more. "I believe so. A class to represent our faith in the Goddess… Such a thing can only bring about good. As we already have the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer, and the Black Eagles, I have decided that this new class shall be called 'the Green Wyverns'."

"I can see how such a class would be beneficial," Seteth murmured after a moment, "But might I ask what this child has to do with it? Certainly, you mustn't be saying what I think you are..?"

Rhea's only response to Seteth was a hum. "Byleth… I believe that the Goddess is calling _you_ to lead this new class."

Jeralt's jaw clenched and Seteth's mouth fell open in shock. Even Byleth's eyes widened a bit at the sudden request.

"L-Lady Rhea!" Seteth cried, "Please, this is far too rash! Not only instating a new class, but recruiting such a young… _Stranger_. Can't you see that this presents unnecessary risk?"

"Now, Seteth," She replied in a low, but pleasant, voice. "No act of faith is _without_ risk- if it were, we wouldn't have the opportunity to display our trust in the Goddess. It is my firm belief that Byleth has been sent to us through the flow of time for this very task, and I am confident in his abilities to lead his class well."

Seteth sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "While it's true that Alois' report indicated a talent for battle in this young man, I simply cannot condone this decision. With that said… I cannot stop you. If this is your wish, then I will have to support it."

She chuckled in her throat. "Thank you. Now, Byleth, the choice is yours. Will you take this opportunity to serve the youth at this Monastery? Will you usher in the class of the Green Wyverns?"

Byleth shot a look at Jeralt, whose mouth upturned a bit at the corners in time with a grunt. "Either hit the road again and continue being a mercenary, or stay here and teach with me. Whatever you choose, I won't think any less of you. I think you'll be just fine doing whatever you want."

Roaming in search of contracted killings was all Byleth had ever done. He had seen many beautiful places across Fodlan and met innumerable people the process, though the only one he ever really bonded with had been Jeralt. Perhaps settling down for once would bring others- if not, then it would at least be a nice change of pace. He was only briefly put off from the idea by his inexperience with teaching, but Jeralt always told him to have confidence in his abilities. He would just have to work twice as hard as his class to stay ahead, is all.

Decision made, he looked back at Rhea and Seteth then nodded. "I'll do it."

Rhea beamed. "Wonderful. I look forward to seeing all the great things that your class will do."

"Very well," Seteth sighed, "Just keep in mind that I will also be keeping an eye on you. You'd do well not to behave in a way that is unbecoming of one of our professors."

Jeralt grunted in an almost pleased way before turning back to Rhea. "So, when will we get to meet the rug rats? I'd like to have a look at my class as to prepare myself for the semester ahead. I'm sure Byleth is thinking the same."

"Jeralt, you will meet your students after you've had time to speak with our other professors," Seteth replied, "Hanneman and Manuela prefer to sort out who teaches which class before the Battle of the Houses. That gives you all a week to decide upon, and familiarize yourselves with, your students."

"As for you, Byleth," Rhea continued, "I'm afraid it's not going to be so simple. You see, all our students are already enrolled in their own classes, which means that there are no students that we can freely assign to the Green Wyverns."

"Alright," Jeralt grumbled, "So how is he supposed to be a professor without a class to teach?"

"There is a way," Seteth began, his sharp eyes turning on Byleth. "We encourage our students to transfer classes if they feel the need to do so. Whether it be because their current class isn't a perfect fit, or they see another class as a potentially better option, they are allowed to switch professors all throughout the year."

"Unfortunately, we cannot force them into that position." Rhea added on, "That would oppose the teachings of Seiros. Instead, they must decide in their hearts whether or not transferring is part of their path. As such, it will be _your_ job to recruit them into this new class. Do not worry; the Goddess will provide you with all you need. I'm certain of it."

The conversation hadn't gone on for much longer after that. Seteth mentioned that both of them would be provided a classroom and access to the monastery's amenities, and that they were expected to carry out at least one mission a month with their class. Byleth and Jeralt were then dismissed to prepare for the year ahead, and the latter quickly split off to meet with the other professors. Byleth, on the other hand, made his way toward the library to sharpen his knowledge. He wanted to be prepared to answer any question at the drop of a hat, just in case it would help convince someone to join him.

Finding the library had been no simple feat, however. Garreg Mach was a massive place, bustling with people who all seemed to know where they were headed. Byleth had only just paused to try asking someone for directions when a soft voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hello!"

He turned and found himself looking at another green-haired girl. This one was rather short, with a roundish face and easy smile. While her large eyes looked him over, she raised a finger to twirl at the large swirls of hair that fell to her chest.

"Hello." He answered.

"My, I do not recall seeing you before," She leaned closer. "Might you be new here?"

"Yes. Very new."

"And very lost, by the look of it." She paused to giggle into her hand. "I jest of course- I am sure you are quite capable of finding your way around on your own. Still, might I be of any assistance?"

He nodded, relieved that he needn't pull someone aside. "I'm looking for the library. Can you show me where it is?"

"Of course!" She proudly planted a fist to her chest. "I happen to be very familiar with that place. Now, stay close to me- I do not wish to lose you in the crowd."

He did as instructed and was led past droves of merchants, knights, and commoners alike down unfamiliar passageways. It wasn't long after that the two came to a stop in front of a dimly lit room, packed wall to wall in stuffed bookcases.

"Here we are!" She announced happily, "The library! I am certain you will find whatever you are looking for in there."

He bowed gratefully. "Thank you for your help."

"I am glad I could assist you! Oh- it has just occurred to me that I've yet to introduce myself," She paused to bow back at him. "How rude of me. I am Flayn, Seteth's younger sister. He's advisor to Lady Rhea- have you met him?"

He nodded, inwardly noting the vastly different personalities of the two. "I have. My name is Byleth, and I am Jeralt's son."

"Jeralt?" She echoed, "As in _Captain_ Jeralt? Former leader of the Knights of Seiros?"

"That is correct."

"My, how interesting!" her green eyes sparkled with wonder. "We really must speak again sometime- I would do so now, but I fear I have kept my brother waiting. I would not be surprised if he was worried about my being late."

Byleth nodded as she turned to favor the passage. "Thank you again, Flayn. Farewell."

"Farewell, Byleth, son of Captain Jeralt!" She gave a small courtesy before leaving him to his devices.

Soon after they parted ways, he gathered a few useful books and settled at a bench to brush up. The reading had been a welcome distraction from the task that Rhea had given him: recruiting students to his class. Byleth's inexperience with people aside, he wasn't sure how to go about convincing others to leave their current group in preference of him. Ideas tumbled about in the back of his mind while he studied, until the low chattering of a group passed the library doors. He glanced up and was surprised to see the setting sun through the hall windows.

Finding students for the Green Wyverns could wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, he figured it would be wise to familiarize himself more with the monastery. Maybe he would be fortunate enough to find his dormitory in the process…

* * *

_My name is Sothis. I am also called 'The Beginning'._

_Somehow, we are connected._

_A ghost? No… No, I couldn't imagine living such a meaningless existence!_

_Ah… I've grown so sleepy all of the sudden…_

_It's almost time…To…_

* * *

Byleth's eyes opened to find a dark, unfamiliar room. After a moment, he sat up in bed and looked around while the previous day's events slowly returned to him. Right, he was a professor now… Or rather, he _would_ be once he managed to find students to teach. His eyes lowered with thought.

Sothis…

He dreamt of her often. A strange, green-haired girl sitting atop a massive throne etched in stone. She always seemed so confused, tired as well, and would often ponder her existence aloud to Byleth until inevitably falling asleep. The only other person who knew of these dreams was Jeralt, though he seemed just as perplexed about their reoccurring meetings. Who wouldn't be? After all, it isn't often that a figment of your consciousness holds a conversation with you- let alone one that spans countless nights.

Byleth had long since stopped being surprised by her presence, and now even humored her pondering. She had a knack for saying some very strange things, which had yet to leave them with a dull interaction. The most interesting to date had been the day prior; while helping those three students in the forest, the bandit leader- a gruff fellow who announced himself as Kostas- had turned an abrupt charge on the girl in red.

Byleth had run forward without thinking and taken the hit for her. He clearly saw Kostas' battle-axe swinging for his back, destined to end his life, when the world had suddenly drained away from around him. Next thing he knew, he stood before a very exasperated Sothis, who lectured him for his rash behavior before muttering something about turning back the 'hands of time'. A moment later, Byleth was watching Kostas charge at the girl again, and as he already knew what was to come next, was able to deflect the blow without getting hit in the process. The event was certainly surreal, and without a viable explanation available to him, Byleth had forced himself to accept that he had fallen unconscious during the battle- perhaps due to a stray blow- and had dreamt the entire thing up before returning to his senses in time to fend off Kostas. Still, it all seemed so clear… As though he really _had_ died and been sent back in time to correct his mistake. He knew it to be impossible, but still…

The chirp of a morning songbird prompted him to shake the thought, and so Byleth rose from bed and prepared for the day. Once he had donned his mercenary gear and ensured that his sword was sharp and polished, he headed out. It was early dawn now, and the sun's presence was little more than a fiery line against the tops of Garreg Mach's walls. As such, most of the inhabitants hadn't woken up yet, save for patrolling guards or the odd early bird of a merchant. The lack of activity only seemed to make the place seem larger, and the echoing of Byleth's steps against the walls made him feel like he was somewhere completely different from the previous day.

It took a while, but he eventually found himself on the training grounds. There was only one other person there, a familiarly sturdy shadow that was currently battering a dummy with his spear. At hearing Byleth's approach, Jeralt turned from his target and smiled while wiping his brow.

"Good to see the change in scenery hasn't dulled your discipline. Care to join me?"

Byleth nodded. "Of course."

Metallic clangs rang out across the field while the two sparred. It was only after a few minutes of rigorous back-and-forth that Jeralt spoke up again.

"So, how are things on your end? Find any brats to teach yet?"

Byleth shook his head while ducking below a jab. He pivoted and rocked the low of his blade against the spear, forcing it away. Jeralt quickly backstepped and twirled the spearhead in a low circle.

"Not bad, kid." He straightened and relaxed in his stance. "Well, then… It would seem that we're in the same boat. I still haven't learned which students _I'll_ be teaching, either. Manuela and Hanneman are at odds over who teaches who, though at least I know I'll _have_ a class before the Battle of the Houses."

Byleth's eyes lowered. "I wonder if I'll be able to participate at this rate."

Jeralt hummed and scratched his shaggy blond beard. "I'm not sure you'll have enough of a team to compete with the rest of us, but certainly you'll have found at least one pupil before then. In fact, I think I just might have an idea to help you along in your search."

"An idea?"

The elder nodded. "Seteth has a book- the other professors were telling me about it- apparently it has information on every student enrolled in the Academy. Before the classes meet for the day, why don't you take a look at it? Then you can meet them all at once with an ace up your sleeve."

Byleth crossed his arms. "The classes are meeting today? I thought the semester didn't start until after the Battle."

"You're right. I've been told that they're encouraged to meet every day, though, under the leadership of the heads of their classes- which happen to be those three brats we saved the other day. That way the students get an early start on the semester; you know, tackle some of the material before the teachers arrive."

Byleth thought about it for a moment before nodding. "In that case, it looks like I won't have to track them all down individually. Thank you for the advice."

Jeralt chuckled. "Don't mention it. Another word of advice, though- when you're meeting the classes, it would be wise to stop by the Golden Deer first, then see the Blue Lions, and save the Black Eagles for last."

"Any particular reason?"

"The Golden Deer are notorious for welcoming outsiders. Odd bunch from what I've heard, but they won't turn you away for being a stranger. The Lions are far more ingrained in tradition, but they're supposedly very courteous, regardless. The Eagles, however… Well, that lot sounds like a tough nut to crack. Still worth a shot, though."

"I see," Byleth's eyes drew toward the center of Garreg Mach, to the building where Rhea and Seteth stayed.

"Eager to get started, I see," Jeralt said with an easy smile. "Very well, we'll cut training a little short today. Here, I'll lead you to Seteth… After that, it's all up to you."

With that, the two set off. Jeralt only departed after explaining the situation to a suspicious Seteth, who begrudgingly allowed Byleth to flip through the book. The younger tried to ignore the stern green eyes that peered over his shoulder as he carefully noted the different names and pictures, ages, affiliations, and personal notes attributed to each of the students. After ensuring that he had a decent preliminary understanding of everyone, Byleth closed the book and thanked Seteth before setting off toward the classrooms.

The Officer's Academy was primarily split between three great rooms, each marked with colored banners to indicate the region they represented. Conveniently enough, the rooms were lined up in the same order that Jeralt had recommended visiting them in, and Byleth only paused for a moment to inspect the Academy halls in the midmorning sunlight before making his way toward the doorway marked with yellow.

Jeralt had said that the Golden Deer were odd, though that description hardly did them justice. Byleth had come to a dead stop in the doorway to stare at the spectacle before him- though as moments scraped by without any sane explanation for what he was seeing, the new professor considered moving to the next class without further question. He couldn't do so, however, out of sheer fascination.

Along the opposite wall, a neat bowl of indigo hair was clutched between trembling hands, its owner curled up on the floor in a posture of pure terror. Byleth briefly recalled seeing that same haircut in one of the pictures, next to the name Lorenz Gloucester. Surrounding the cornered Gloucester boy were a majority of the class, all facing their crumpled classmate with… _Unique_ poses. They stood with their feet tightly pressed together, their backs straight and arms held out at their sides as though imitating the letter T. A low hum of giggling came from the mob as they looked down at Lorenz, completely stationary in their stances.

Only two of the students refrained from this activity; one was hastily painting the state of the others on a large easel from beside a blue-haired girl, who watched him work silently. It was only once the painter- a small, bespectacled boy who Byleth recalled being named 'Ignatz'- spotted him standing in the doorway that the energy of the room changed.

"Ah! Everyone, it's the new professor!"

At once, every face in the class turned to face the entrance with residual grins- with the exception of Lorenz, who looked horrified as he quickly cried out for help.

"Oh, good! Please, Professor, end this madness! This has gone on for several minutes now, I'll have you know!"

Byleth couldn't answer before Claude quickly stepped away from the group and extended a hand in his direction. "So, you scored a teaching gig here, did you? Well then, as your new best friend here at Garreg Mach, let me be the first to congratulate you."

Claude was a handsome young man with messy brunette hair and green eyes that somehow failed to reflect the warmth of his smile. Byleth accepted his handshake while the class flocked to them, allowing Lorenz reprieve enough to rise and dust off his clothes before joining the rest of the group.

"Thank you," Byleth replied as the shake ended.

"Claude," A short, white-haired girl spoke up. "Is this the person you told us about? The one who came to your aid in the forest?"

"Sure is," Claude raised his hands to the back of his head casually. "This is Jeralt's son- oh, I'm sorry… I don't think I ever actually caught your name."

"My name is Byleth," The professor replied with a short bow to the class, "And as you seem to be aware, I've been asked to teach at the monastery this year."

"How exciting!" A girl with long pink ponytails and eyes to match giggled into her hand. "Since you're new and all, we should introduce ourselves too, right? I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril. It's so nice to meet you, Professor!"

The white-haired girl from before bowed apologetically before raising her large, pink eyes to properly meet Byleth's own. "Please excuse my earlier lack of politesse- after all, the _adult_ thing to do when meeting a stranger is to give your own name first. I am Lysithea von Ordelia."

"Name's Raphael," A towering, rugged boy boomed through a carefree grin. "You sure must be tough, Professor. Claude told us all about what happened in the woods with those bandits!"

"Impressive, to be sure." The painter agreed with a nod. "And I'm Ignatz Victor. It's so nice to meet you!"

"You said _you're_ captain Jeralt's son?" A boyish, redheaded girl piped up, "You two don't look alike at all! And why didn't he say anything about you to _me_ when I met him yesterday?"

"It's not Jeralt's duty to divulge every detail of his life with you, Leonie." Lorenz sighed in a voice that was proper to a fault. "Pardon her, Professor- Leonie just so happens to be a big fan of Jeralt's- but enough about that. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, of the esteemed House of Gloucester. Surely you've heard of my family name?"

Again, Byleth failed to answer before Hilda turned on the blue-haired girl from before, who was staring at the ground silently with a bleak expression. "Come on, Marianne! It's rude not to say anything!"

Two brown eyes, situated above dark rings, flickered to Byleth's face before darting away again. "Hello… I'm Marianne von Edmund."

"So, Teach," Claude spoke up, "I think I have an inkling as to why you dropped by unannounced like this. Am I right to assume that you'll be teaching the Golden Deer?"

There was a sudden hush as the students listened for the answer. Their excited or otherwise apprehensive expressions quickly morphed to surprise, however, when Byleth shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Huh?" Claude seemed genuinely shocked. "Then… Not that you're not welcome here, Professor, but what else could've brought you by? Was my first impression really so great that you rushed toward our next meeting?"

Byleth's stoic gaze swept over the many bright eyes that were carefully watching him. "I've been put in charge of a class, but not the Deer- nor the Lions or Eagles. It's a new class called the Green Wyverns."

"The Green Wyverns?" The students chorused.

He nodded. "The problem is that I have no one to teach yet. I've come to ask if any of you would be interested in joining my class."

Looks were exchanged as the group fell into another spell of silence. Finally, though, Claude answered.

"Sorry, Teach," He began with a somber expression, "I'm sort of slated to be the next leader of the Leicester Alliance, so leaving the Golden Deer isn't really in the cards for me."

"Me either," Hilda murmured, "I don't suppose my brother would be too happy if I left the class that represents the Alliance."

Lorenz sighed. "I must decline for similar reasons- that, and _someone_ has to keep an eye on Claude. Who better suited for the task than me?"

There was a spark in Leonie's orange eyes. "Sorry, professor, but Jeralt is teaching this year too. Whatever class he leads, I've just gotta join."

Raphael's grin had long-since descended. "Ah, shoot… I can't leave when so many of my friends are staying here. I hope you understand."

Ignatz nodded in agreement. "Likewise- but hey, I'm sure you'll find some other students!"

When Byleth's eyes shifted to Marianne, she flinched and quickly looked away while muttering a small "Sorry…"

"Well, Lysithea," Claud raised his hands to the back of his head again, "What about you? Other than your roots in House Ordelia, you don't really have ties to the Alliance, do you? Why not give our new Professor a chance?"

Lysithea's pink eyes pierced Byleth. For a long moment she stared at him, expressionless, before her brow furrowed slightly.

"You were a mercenary before becoming a professor here, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And is that the only other job you've had?"

"Yes."

She held his gaze for another moment before abruptly turning her face from him. "Then you have nothing to offer me as my professor. That's all there is to it."

"Lysithea!" Hilda turned an apologetic look on Byleth. "Forgive her, Professor… She doesn't-"

Claude's arm shot out to stop her from continuing with the thought. "-That's enough, Hilda. Thank you."

"So, none of you then?" Byleth asked only to be sure, though the guilty reaction that most of the room shared implied that he had sounded at least somewhat dejected.

"I'm afraid not," Claude held out his hand once more, "But hey, you'll always be a friend to the Golden Deer. I wish you luck in your search, Professor."

They shook again and Byleth left them to… _Whatever_ they had been doing prior to his arrival. Exiting the Golden Deer classroom, he turned his gaze to the royal blue banners that fluttered at either side of the next hall. Nodding to himself, Byleth made his way toward it.

Unlike the previous, this group seemed to be structured and disciplined. Dimitri, the tall and lean leader figure to the Blue Lions, was at the front of the class passionately addressing the students that sat before him. His speech was so passionate, in fact, that he failed to notice Byleth as he slipped inside to listen in. After a spell, the professor realized that they were talking about the upcoming Battle of the Houses.

"-So you see, this victory is not only vital to us as a class, but to our integrity as a kingdom." Dimitri planted his palms against a wooden podium and leaned toward his comrades. "As tradition dictates, only six of us will be allowed onto the field… And although it pains me to leave any of you on the sidelines, rules are rules."

"Alright," A boy with long black hair droned in a disinterested voice, "So who made the cut, then?"

Dimitri straightened and pressed a palm to his chest. "I will participate, of course. I would also like Dedue to join me and provide protection while I give orders."

A tall, stern man with white hair bowed dutifully. "As you wish. I will act as your shield, your Highness."

Dimitri nodded gratefully, then turned his eyes back on the long-haired boy. "Felix, your skill with swords will also prove infinitely valuable in this battle."

Felix groaned under his breath. "Fine. Maybe I'll finally find an opponent who's worth their salt…"

Ignoring his apathy, Dimitri moved on. "Next, I'd like for Sylvain to provide offensive support."

Sylvain was a good-looking boy with unruly red hair and eyes that resembled drops of amber. Unlike Felix, he seemed excited to be included.

"Works for me," He leaned back comfortably in his seat. "Maybe I'll get to have an up-close look at the girls from the other classes…"

A blonde girl- Byleth recalled her name being Ingrid- sighed in exasperation. "Can't you go two seconds without chasing some poor girl's skirt? This is serious, Sylvain."

A much smaller girl with red pigtails nodded. "She's right, you know. One minute you could be ogling a beautiful archer, and the next- BOOM! You catch an arrow to the knee."

While Sylvain grimaced at the thought, a mousy boy with silvery hair and freckles abound chuckled. "That's quite specific imagery, Annette- though you're right. We'd do well not to be easily distracted. The other classes seem rather tough themselves, after all."

Dimitri smiled. "I agree, Ashe. That sort of rational thinking is exactly why I'd like _you_ to be in the Battle too. As for our last member, who better for the role than Mercedes?"

Mercedes, a young woman with a thick tumble of fawn hair over her left shoulder, gasped from beside Annette.

"Me?" She asked in a pleasant, airy voice. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and crossed his arms. "With your superb healing abilities on our side, how could we lose?"

Her cheeks took on a light shade of pink while she softly laughed into her hand. "Okay, then. I'll do my best!"

Dimitri opened his mouth again, as if to continue with their strategy, when his blue eyes finally met Byleth's own. In a flash, he crossed the room and bowed his head of tidy blond hair in gratitude.

"Professor! I must thank you again for your assistance with those bandits." When his face had risen again, it was as a friendly smile. "Without your help, I fear to think what could have become of us. As strong as we class leaders are, I'm afraid we lack battle experience."

Byleth shook his head. "We were happy to help."

Just as with the Golden Deer, it wasn't long before the rest of the room had gathered around to introduce themselves and ask if Byleth would be teaching them in the semester ahead- and once again, the bunch seemed amazed and confused when he had explained that he was in fact recruiting students for a new class. The Blue Lions seemed to be full of promising individuals, though Byleth's hopes ebbed as they took turns politely declining his offer.

Dimitri refrained for the same reason as Claude- as the prince of the Kingdom of Faerghus, he had an obligation to remain in the Lions. Dedue, his quiet retainer, had made it clear that he would not be leaving Dimitri's side. Sylvain and Felix seemed reluctant to join a class with no other students; Sylvain for the lack of girls, and Felix for the lack of opponents to spar with. Ingrid didn't seem keen to leave her childhood friends behind for a new class, and with her refusal, Mercedes and Annette also turned Byleth down. That left Ashe, who had apologetically explained that he'd rather not join a class that represented the Church- he claimed personal reasons contributed to his decision, and that it had nothing to do with Byleth being the professor.

"I see," Byleth had murmured once the last of them had spoken, "I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you for your consideration nonetheless."

"Certainly," Dimitri gave a deep bow. "While it's unfortunate that none of us are in the position to be joining you, I wish you luck in your search."

"You'll be just fine, Professor!" Mercedes assured him with a warm smile, "Your class is certain to have the support of the Goddess, after all. There's no need to worry!"

Byleth bowed and thanked them all again before moving on. He paused outside of the next hall, though. Jeralt had warned him that the Black Eagles would be a challenge, and after having no success with the previous two classes, he wasn't feeling terribly confident about leaving with a student this time, either. Regardless, he took a breath and headed in past the bloodred banners.

Jeralt hadn't mentioned why this class would be difficult to recruit from, though the answer was obvious as soon as Byleth entered the room. Whereas the other class leaders had failed to notice his arrival in a reasonable amount of time, Edelgard- the girl Byleth had saved from Kostas the day prior, and heiress to be Emperor of the Adrestian Empire- had her opaline eyes fixed on him from the moment he walked in. She was quick to lower her fingertip from the spread map of a battlefield with his presence, and before he could greet her, she had already begun crossing the room to him.

"Professor! It's so nice to see you." She paused a pace away to give a small bow, though as he reciprocated the greeting, he was surprised to find that the class remained seated and quiet- save for a tall, sleek boy who quickly took to her side. Slick, dark hair concealed his right eye, though the left pierced Byleth with an uncompromising stare.

"It would seem I owe you a great thanks," The boy said in a low, hisslike voice. "Lady Edelgard told me of how you saved her from an enemy attack. Had I been allowed to accompany her, I'm quite sure that the ruffian wouldn't have even gotten _that_ far… But I digress."

He paused to give a polite bow. "My name is Hubert von Vestra. I am Lady Edelgard's vassal."

While Byleth exchanged further pleasantries with the two, his eyes scanned the room behind Edelgard. The students of the Black Eagles were stationary in their seats, as though they weren't allowed to freely rise, and it didn't look as though any further introductions were in order. As that was the case, the professor was forced to dredge up info from Seteth's book as he looked them over.

A relatively short boy with spiky blue hair was bouncing his leg restlessly, looking Byleth up and down as though assessing him. If memory served, his name was Caspar, and he had a reputation for starting fights with just about anyone- Church guards included, on the odd occasion. Beside him, looking over lazily from where his head was resting upon his arm, was a boy with long, green hair- Linhardt von Hevring, heir to House Hevring. Alone at the next table over was Ferdinand von Aegir, a tall boy with flaming orange hair and a nearly palpable air of nobility about him.

That left the other side of the room, where two young women sat and watched Byleth carefully. The first was Dorothea Arnault- a girl who hardly needed an entry in Seteth's book, as the whole monastery seemed to know of her. In just one day, Byleth had heard enough passing gossip about her to know that she was something of an idol at the Academy. Beside her was a much more mysterious case: Petra Macneary. She was a tan, fit girl with a thick braid of magenta hair over her shoulder. A similar color marked her face, in rings at the corners of her eyes as well as a curved triangle along her right cheekbone. These markings were a testament to her land of origin, as Petra wasn't from Fodlan, but rather, the Brigid Archipelago.

Byleth did a quick recount of the students but was coming up short by one. There were supposedly eight of them in this class, and yet he only saw seven… Who was that last one, again? He thought back to the book while listening to Hubert launch into a monologue about his position in relation to Edelgard, and after a moment, remembered the final student.

_Bernadetta… Bernadetta von Varley. _

Seteth had sparsely spoken of the students while Byleth studied them that morning, and Bernadetta just so happened to be one of the few he mentioned. According to him, she was something of a recluse, who avoided contact with others and could often times be found holed up in her dorm. If that was the case…

He lowered his gaze slightly from the tables and began scanning the room between spells of polite eye contact and occasional nodding. After a moment, he found what he was looking for; a large book, held open by pale hands, was concealing Bernadetta's face, though he knew it must have been her sitting in that corner- after all, he vividly remembered seeing that same mop of messy purple hair beside her name in the book, above a set of downcast grey eyes and a mild pout.

"-So, Professor, as I'm sure you can understand, we're very busy preparing for the upcoming Battle." Edelgard spoke, drawing his attention back to the conversation. "Not to rush such a lovely visit, but we really should be getting back to our meeting. Can I help you with anything before you go?"

As he had done twice before, Byleth explained the situation, and as though his quest was jinxed, was quickly shot down. This time, though, it was by Edelgard rather than the students.

"I sympathize with your position, I really do," She began, "But I'm afraid that you're not likely to pull a student from this class. Trust me, your efforts are better spent on the Golden Deer, or even the Blue Lions."

He shook his head. "I've just met with those two classes, and unfortunately I've had no takers."

A bit of movement in his periphery drew Byleth's eyes back to the corner. For the first time since he had arrived in the class, the book was lowered enough that he could see some of Bernadetta's face- though only down to her large grey eyes as she watched him curiously. At seeing him meet her gaze, however, she visibly flinched and buried her head in the book once again.

"That _is_ unfortunate," Edelgard agreed with a nearly apologetic look, "I fear that you cannot be a teacher without someone to teach… As that is the case, I'll extend my offer from yesterday once again; your strength would be a great asset to the Adrestian Empire. You can always join us, if your ventures here fail to yield results."

He bowed gratefully, then turned to favor the door. "Thank you. I'll consider it."

She smiled. "Farewell, Professor."

With that sendoff, Byleth left the adjoined halls of the Officer's Academy and began making his way back toward his room. While he passed droves of Garreg Mach's inhabitants as they went about their day, he couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened by his failure. Even if this entire 'professor' affair had fallen into his lap just a day ago, he already felt committed to it, somehow. Now that the opportunity had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, he figured he would have to go back to his life as a roaming mercenary- hopefully that job in Kingdom territory was still available. If not, perhaps he could take Edelgard up on her offer and become a hired sword for the Empire. Those two professions didn't seem terribly different, after all…

He had made it most of the way to his dorm, lost in thought, when a distant voice caught his ear.

"Professor! Professor, please slow down!"

At first he thought nothing of it, as he was hardly a professor without anyone to teach, and assumed that the voice was calling for someone else- though as it grew closer and more desperate, he decided it was worth a glance. He slowed to a stop on the tile-bricked road and turned, halfway expecting his earlier hunch to be correct, but was instead surprised by the familiar form that was running his way. It was a short, thin girl with a mess of shoulder-length purple hair.

_Is that.._?

He waited for her to catch up to him, and once she had, she immediately doubled over to catch her breath. "Oh, thank goodness you stopped… Phew, you sure are fast, Professor…"

"You…" He idly looked the girl over while she caught her breath. "You're Bernadetta von Varley, right?"

In an instant, her entire demeanor changed. It seemed she had miraculously recovered from her sprint and was now gawking at him in shock.

"My name- you- how do you know my name?" Before he could answer, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she continued in a sort of loud muttering. "Impossible… Unless- are you some sort of spy? Yeah… Yeah, that's it! You're a spy sent to- to- to take me out!"

"Take you out?" He echoed with a cocked brow.

"Aha! A confession!" She widened her stance and raised her fists in an exaggerated pose, as though she wanted to brawl in the middle of the street before the onlookers. "Well, I'm not going out that easily, no way! I'll- I'll fight you! Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

He tilted his head ever-so slightly in confusion. "Bernadetta?"

"Eek!" Confidence gone in an instant, she dropped into a crouch with her arms held over her head defensively. "I-I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I could never win a fight against someone like you! Please have mercy on me!"

There was a brief pause of disbelief before Byleth answered. "Of course I'm not going to kill you. As for your question, I found your name in Seteth's student directory. I assure you, I'm not a spy."

"You- You're not going to kill me?" She let out a deep sigh of relief, then shakily got to her feet. "The directory… That actually makes sense." She gave an awkward chuckle. "I'll just- I'll just go to my room now, where I can't bother you any more… Ever again…"

With that she abruptly turned and made to sulk away. Byleth, confused as he was amused- also curious about the purpose behind the entire interaction- reflexively reached out to grasp her arm.

"Wait-"

"Eek!"

With another frightened squeak, she pulled away from and pivoted to face him in the blink of an eye.

"Please don't touch me!" She blurted out, hands held tightly behind her back.

Byleth was momentarily awestruck by the speed with which she had distanced herself from him. She reacted before he could get much further than grazing her sleeve with his fingertips- all without having known that he was reaching for her in the fist place- which he knew must take astounding reflexes to accomplish.

"My apologies," He managed once he had recovered from his surprise, "I wasn't thinking. I was just going to ask why you wanted to talk to me in the first place."

"Oh!" It was as though she herself had forgotten. "That… I could tell you, but it's probably pointless after how I treated you just a moment ago… Stupid, _stupid_ Bernie, can't even make a good first impression…"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. Please, continue."

"Okay… You probably hate me now- which is understandable, completely understandable- so there's no point in me even asking, but if you really want-"

"Bernadetta," He urged.

"Fine!" She suddenly bowed her head to him, her palms clapping together over a purple mess of hair as though praying to him for something. "Professor… Please let me join your class!"

Somehow, after the unpredictable introduction she had made for herself, this request caught him even more off-guard then when she thought he was out to kill her. When he failed to conjure up an immediate answer, she sighed and turned from him again.

"I knew it, you really do hate me…" She muttered as she began walking away with a hung head, "Stupid, useless Bernie… _Of course_ he's not a spy… You've been reading too many novels…"

It was only after she had taken a few steps that Byleth found his voice again. "Wait!"

She paused and turned to look at him from over her shoulder, sporting the same sort of dejected pout that she wore in the illustration of Seteth's book. Going off what little interaction Byleth had had with her so far, it was plain as day that she was an anxious, socially awkward sort of person. Quick to jump to the nastiest conclusions and fall victim to her own wild assertions. Without doubt she'd be a tough one to teach… And yet…

"I would be happy to have you in my class."

A spell of silence long enough for Bernadetta to blink twice passed before she answered. "_Really_? This isn't a joke, is it? Oh, I hope it isn't a joke…"

He shook his head again. "Of course not. I would love to have you as part of the Green Wyverns."

A soft squeal escaped her unmoving, parted lips before her face lit up in a grin. "Yay! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Professor! I'll- I'll do my best! Always! And I'll never get into trouble, I swear!"

He shifted his weight as she continued with her list of promises. As frantic and spontaneous as she was, he couldn't help but find her rather fun to be around. He had thought himself prepared for her erratic behavior after asking to join his class, and yet, her sudden beaming smile was a surprise as unexpected as it was heartwarming.

"I have just one question," He spoke up, interrupting her monologue about handing in her homework early.

Her smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared, to be replaced with her previous frown. "Oh, no… A test already? But I'm not-"

"No, not a test- more of a personal curiosity."

Another sigh of relief. "Okay… I'll do my best."

"What made you want to join my class after all?" He crossed his arms. "Back at the Black Eagles' classroom, you didn't say a word about it."

"Oh… Well…" She fidgeted nervously with her hands before stepping close and continuing in a lowered voice. "See, Professor, I'm not really a… People person. I like to be alone- or with as few people as possible."

"Ah, I see." He scratched his chin with a finger. "You heard that I have no students. Is that it?"

"Yes! That sounds so _wonderful_!" There was a sparkle in her grey eyes. "And... I didn't say anything back there because… The others…"

"You were afraid of talking about leaving in front of your classmates?"

"Yes!" She repeated. "Wow, you're quick, Professor! I couldn't have possibly gotten up in front of all of them and talked about leaving… I can only imagine the looks they'd have given me- especially Hubert- it would be _awful_."

While she shivered at the very thought, Byleth nodded. "That's understandable. If that class really makes you so uncomfortable, then we should transfer you as soon as possible."

"About that… Could you- you know- do that for me?"

"Transfer you?" He asked, "I suppose so. Why?"

"Rhea's a bit hard for me to approach," She admitted with a small, nervous laugh, "And Seteth is completely terrifying! When I went in to have my portrait done for that book, he kept a close eye on me the whole time. It was as if he could see into my soul, or read my thoughts or something… I was so scared that I didn't move a single muscle until the painter was done."

Byleth hummed, somewhat amused by the thought, then turned to favor the cathedral. "Very well. I'll see to it, then. I'll meet you at dawn tomorrow- make sure you bring your preferred weaponry and a pair of clothes that you can dirty. Where would be a preferable place to meet?"

She thought about it for a moment. "How about my room? It's halfway down the second row of dorms, near the greenhouse. I'll wait for you outside… Is that all right?"

He nodded. "That will work. I'll see you then, Bernadetta."

"Yes! Um… Bye, Professor." She hastily bowed. "And thank you, again!"

He hummed ambiguously and turned to make his way to Rhea and Seteth, listening to the light drone of Bernadetta's quiet muttering, interspersed occasionally with stifled sniggering, growing quieter as they walked opposite from one another. Once he could no longer hear her, his eyes lowered to the stone path while he thought.

Bernadetta von Varley… An odd girl if ever he'd met one. Training her was certain to be quite the task, and despite that fact, he couldn't help but be oddly excited about the prospect. Maybe it was because of how quickly she had dodged his grip earlier, but he sensed an efficient killer beneath the cracks of her timidity. Now that he was to be teaching her, it would fall on him to bring that side out.

Head bustling with ideas on how to make that vision a reality, Byleth began making preparations for his first day as Garreg Mach's new professor.

* * *

**I certainly hope you enjoyed that! This first chapter mostly served to introduce the setting and characters, and now that most of the introductions are out of the way, we can move on to some real action! Expect character growth, romance, violence, trials and triumph- all waiting for you in the next installment!**

**If you have a moment to spare, please leave me a review with your thoughts! All are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-S/L**


End file.
